Surprise
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: Its Benzy's birthday so I wrote her this! Randy is upset but its not about loosing the belt to HHH... And why do the superstars seem to have trouble remembering what day it is?


A/N: To Benzy, You know how much I despise the following couple but it's your birthday and I love you so sit back enjoy the fic. Luv Kazz.  
  
Randy walked down the hallway to his private locker room, he was fuming. The sudden change of plans resulted in him loosing the belt to Paul and boy was he annoyed. Randy knew he would get over his annoyance and he'd get another shot at the belt, maybe even another run as champ. What was upsetting Randy was that today was one of his favourite days of the year, today was his birthday but everybody had seemed to have forgotten.  
  
As Randy continued to drag his feet down the hall towards his locker room he heard someone coming towards him not bothering to look up he prepared himself to mutter a high as he walked past.  
"RANDY!!" A high pitched voice called in excitement shortly before running up and hugging the man.  
"Hey beautiful" Randy replied trying to sound cheerful about seeing his girlfriend. He couldn't help but feel slightly better as the woman pressed her lips against his own.  
"It's a brilliant day today isn't it?"  
"Yea? Why do you say that?" Randy asked hoping that his girlfriend would remember his birthday,  
"It's Independence Day, the day we get to celebrate our own countries freedom" She replied quickly. Feeling disappointed at first Randy didn't realize that it was September not July so he replied,  
"Oh yea that"  
"Hey don't sound so down in the dumps so what, big deal, you lost the belt, you'll get it back. Let's celebrate our country's freedom" Randy's girlfriend replied excitedly. At that point Randy realized that the statement had been false and it was September not July,  
"Hey wait a second Jackie, it is September, it's not July! Independence Day is in July!"  
"So it is! There go my plans to watch the fire works, oh well... Hey look there's Rico I need to go talk to him. Bye" Randy watched as the girl kissed his cheek briefly before running off to meet up with Rico. He looked around for a minute to try and see where the girl had seen the slightly over the top Rico but could only see her running off in the opposite direction.  
  
Randy just shrugged before continuing his slow walk back to the locker room. As he walked passed the cafeteria one of his workmates called out his name. Looking up Randy saw Matt Hardy walking towards him,  
"Hey Randy, great day today"  
"Oh yea? Why do you say that?" Randy asked trying to see if Matt might have remembered,  
"Dude its Halloween, all the witches and wizards come out and everyone goes trick or treating, it's awesome"  
"Oh that all?" Randy asked once again disappointed and forgetting it was September not October,  
"Is that all? That all? Halloween is the best time of the year how can you say is that all?"  
"Hang on a second Matthew, its September not October..." Randy said realizing he had once again been fooled,  
"It is? Oops I better go and cancel my costume, see you later Randy" Matt said before racing off in the opposite direction. Randy shook his head and muttered under his breath,  
'What is with everyone today?' shrugging the thought off Randy continued his slow wander towards his locker room.  
  
Finally he reached the closed door that had Randy Orton written on it as he was just about to push the door open so he could shower, change and head back to the hotel Paul raced up to him. Like Randy he was still in his wrestling gear but he had the championship belt securely draped over his shoulder. Randy was usually friends with this man but he wasn't in the mood to deal with his overbearing ego stemmed from the knowledge that he was married to the bosses daughter,  
"Randy, Randy, Randy... Oh Randy, Oh Randy" Paul said before starting off on his own rendition of the hit song 'Mandy'.  
"What do you want Paul? I'm not in the mood for your crap"  
"I was just coming to show you my beautiful new belt, do you like it?" Paul asked holding the championship belt out in front of Randy.  
"Oh yea, hey it must be an amazing coincidence you kiss and make up with your wife and that belt is suddenly back around your waist"  
"Hey that was harsh, I was just having some fun, and you know you'll get the belt back. What's wrong with you tonight?"  
"I know, I'm just having a bad day"  
"What's wrong? You tell Uncle Paul all about it" Paul said putting his arm around Randy's shoulder,  
"Everyone forgot my birthday, it so sucks even Jackie forgot"  
"But your birthday's not until September..."  
"It is September Paul"  
"Oh crap... I can't believe I forgot, here let me make it up to you, let me take you out and we'll have our own party, everybody else can go to hell" Paul said hoping to cheer Randy up,  
"Thanks but I think I'll just go back to the hotel and get an early night"  
"Rubbish! Its your birthday we've got to celebrate you get into that locker room and have your shower and get changed then me and you will go out and paint the town red or whatever damn colour you like" Paul navigated Randy's attention back to the locker room door,  
"Do I actually have a choice in the matter?"  
"Nope! Come on in you go" Paul opened the door for Randy himself worried that he wouldn't get in there.  
  
Randy stepped into the doorway and felt around the side of the wall until he found the light switch flicking it on Randy shook of the weird feeling that the light should have been on, after all he always left the light on when he left the locker room. As soon as the lights flicked on Randy found that his room was full of people, not just RAW Superstars but also crew, agents, security and the Mc Mahon family, shouting,  
"SURPRISE"  
Randy looked around shocked,  
"Oh Randy you goofball do you really think we would forget your birthday?" His girlfriend Jackie asked kissing him lightly,  
"Why do you think I came tonight?"  
"Hey I had to beg you to come" Randy replied unable to keep the smile off his face.  
"I didn't want to seem too eager"  
"Oh yea by the Randy, we know its not July or October" Matt called out as he walked forward,  
"And Rico's not here, it is a RAW pay per view after all" Jackie added in. Suddenly Randy picked her up and spun around in a circle. The events of the rest of the day were forgotten and Randy was happy once again.  
"HEY LETS PARTY" One of the boys from the back yelled and everybody cheered in agreement.  
  
Early the next morning Randy and Jackie finally returned to their hotel room after the party.  
"I love you so much" Randy said pulling Jackie close and kissing her firmly on the lips,  
"I love you too"  
  
A/N: Ahhh it's finally over! I hate that couple. I hope you enjoyed it Benzy, I love you, your one of my girls. Have a great birthday and have a drink on me!


End file.
